This invention relates to a peanut digging and vine inverting machine for rows of peanuts; which separates the vine and nuts from the soil and deposits the vine with the attached peanuts facing upwardly to be sun dried prior to harvesting.
Peanut digging machines and harvesters are basically known in the art and the following patents are examples of such prior art devices: McGee 2,722,794; Gregory, 3,024,849; Wood, 3,637,023; and Gresham et al, 4,633,955.
The latter patent, Gresham et al is an example of both a digging machine for peanuts and a harvester.